She Was Interested
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: While they teased Lucy about Natsu, the white mage chose her next host. (Gruvia/NaLu) (Fluff/Angst) (FT 100 years quest) (chapter 43) (Plot Twist)


**Hey, everyone.**

**I'm sorry I haven't been posting much lately. School has made it hard to keep my usual schedule, but now that I'm free I plan on returning to it.**

**Also, this doesn't mean I haven't been writing. I am currently working on 3 one-shots which will hopefully be finished by the end of this month.**

**If anyone wants to have a sneak peek, just PM me. I do love sharing my ideas with you amazing readers ;)**

**In any case, this is just a little something I came up with after reading the latest chapter of 100 years quest.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Apparently, she has a thing for Natsu too." Cana whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Heh." The celestial mage looked away.

"Well, not the white wizard but her 'Touka' personality." Juvia pointed out.

"You'd better hurry..." The brunette suggested. "She's gonna take him."

"I...I don't really..." Lucy suddenly struggled with her words. Juvia wasn't sure what this meant, but she recalled Gray had been just like that when he had told her how he felt. _Does this mean she has feelings for Natsu?_

It's not as if the thought hadn't crossed her mind. She had been witness to many moments when it seemed like the celestial mage had a thing for the dragon slayer or vice-versa. However, the fact that neither had made it clear exactly what was going on between them made it impossible to be sure.

_How about I give them a push? _The water mage smiled deviously. "So she's your love rival."

"Natsu...well..." Lucy's expression was...apologetic? "I kind of feel sorry for her."

"Why?" Cana frowned, confused.

"I mean, he has no interest...in that sort of thing." The celestial mage blushed.

Juvia knew then. It was clear as day. _So she does love him, but doesn't think he feels the same. _Glancing at the ice mage; who was looking at Lucy in surprise; she wondered. _Could it be that Natsu does have interest but has been hiding it too?_

"Are you sure he has no interest?" Cana asked.

"Please." Gray rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Natsu, interested in romance?"

The water mage was about to comment when suddenly she felt a headache forming. A very familiar headache. _No. Not again._

"We used to think the same about you." Cana pointed out, brow raised.

His face paled a little and his arms dropped. "What's...what's that supposed to mean?"

The pain quickly intensified and Juvia frowned. _I have to tell him...I have to..._

"You know exactly what I mean." The brunette smirked and the ice mage tensed.

"That's right." Lucy smiled teasingly. "But now we know that you are _very much_ interested in it."

"Shut up!" Gray yelled, cheeks flushed.

_I have to...tell them..._Their voices seemed to be far away; Juvia could barely pay attention. Her mind was quickly becoming blank as her consciousness slipped away.

"Come on, Gray." Cana urged him. "How long are you going to hide the fact that you're in love with Juvia?"

He took in a sharp breath, but stayed silent. His eyes searched for her and immediately he seemed to sense that something was wrong. "Juvia? What's wrong?"

The others glanced at her too. Their expressions became concerned and they moved closer to the water mage. "Are you in pain?"

"I need..." Juvia tried, but she couldn't think; couldn't focus. _This is worse than when Invel..._

"Whoa." Gray was caught off guard when her hands suddenly grasped his shoulders.

"Gray, please..." She felt tears prickling at her eyes. _I can't fight her._

He wrapped his arms around her once dark eyes glanced down in worry and confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Hey, do you guys sense that?" Lucy's face paled as she looked around in fear.

"The white mage." Cana realised and gathered her cards.

"She's close." Gray tensed; removing his arms from around Juvia; eyes now searching for the enemy.

The water mage heard the familiar voice in the back of her head; taunting her. "No." She let out a strangled gasp once her hands grasped his shoulders even tighter.

"Juvia; I'm sorry; but we have to deal with the white mage now." Did he really not notice what was happening?

"But she's..." Fighting was futile. She was losing control and quickly. _I must tell them!_

"Do you know where she is?" Lucy turned to her; eyes widened.

Juvia nodded; face twisting as the pain in her head became unbearable. The temptation to just give in..._I can't._

"Which direction is she coming from?" Cana asked, pulling out a few cards and preparing to attack.

"Here..." The water mage managed to let out. Suddenly, everything started blurring and she knew that there were only a few seconds until her consciousness fully disappeared.

"Wait, what?!" Gray's eyes widened once he seemed to understand. In one last desperate attempt to stop the white mage from controlling her, Juvia grabbed his face and pulled it down, leaning in to kiss him.

It didn't take him long to react and his arms tightened around her again, bringing her close.

He replied to the kiss just as passionately and for a moment, she believed that fighting was possible.

* * *

Unfortunately, that moment ended too soon. When she pulled away from the kiss, Juvia Lockser was gone. Instead; the white mage offered Gray a wicked grin before she pushed him away with surprising force.

His body was thrown back, but he managed to break his fall. Once back on his feet, he glared at her. "Leave her alone!"

"It's too late now." She informed, appearing satisfied.

"The white mage..." Lucy realised and took a step back. _If only Natsu were here..._

"So I guess this means that Touka is free now?" Cana said before a teasing smile came upon her lips. "Now she can really steal your man."

"He's not my man!" The celestial mage disagreed, but her cheeks flushed again. _Even if I want him to be._

"Well, he won't be unless you make a move." The brunette told her.

Lucy took in a sharp breath. "This isn't the time, Cana." Focusing back at Juvia, she tensed._ Not good._

"Why Juvia? Why did you choose her?" Gray was yelling at the white mage. He was clearly tense, hands balled into fists, knowing he couldn't attack her.

"She's escaped me before." Was her response.

"I did too, so why didn't you choose me?" Cana pointed out, raising a brow.

"You know what?" Gray took in deep breaths and seemed to calm down. "I don't really care."

The white mage seemed surprised. "Oh?"

His face showed a determination which Lucy hadn't seen in a while. "I don't need to know why in order to save her."

"That's right, Gray!" The celestial mage smiled, reaching for Aries' key and transforming into her star dress.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to fight her without hurting Juvia?" Cana brought up a good point.

"The same way we fought the others." Gray replied.

Lucy frowned, letting out a sigh. "I doubt we'll be able to knock her down that easily."

"Easy or not, we have to try." His eyes searched for familiar midnight blue ones. "I vowed to become a better man; one who can protect her; and I don't intend on failing again."

His emotions were for once so clear. If Lucy had any doubt that he loved Juvia before, it was gone now._ I have to find a way to save her. For his sake too._

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**Does anyone else think the white mage might choose Juvia as her next host?**

**I wish you all a good day :)**


End file.
